All Around Me
by girl-of-Lux
Summary: Edward and Bella are about to get married and everything seems fine. But what happens when Jacob Black decides to take matters into his own hands? Will Bella go Cullen Or will she change her mind? And if she does go through with it, how will it change her
1. Out of the woods

Even thought I didn't create Bella and Edward, I want this to be as believable as I can get it. Keep in mind I am an amateur writer (if that.) It's just a hobby, so if you notice that I suck then I'm sorry. It might seem a bit slow at the beginning but I promise you things will get more exciting, I just don't want to start the story off with a bang because I don't think that it would be as realistic. If you feel that I haven't stayed true to a character's personality, feel free to let me know. I welcome constructive criticism.

As I lay on the huge bed in the middle of Edward's room, I couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed. I knew Alice didn't like to do things small, but this was getting ridiculous. She was talking into a phone, and pacing lithely across the room, I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of the call. Who knew so much detail went into weddings? Just the thought of how much money was going into that single day make feel horrible, I didn't want to know.

"Bella," she said very serious "Do you want white candles with white flowers for the table settings? Or with pink, what about both? Maybe yellow?" The way she asked, you'd think she was disassembling a bomb. She was talking to herself more than to me. I wasn't good with this kind of thing, I couldn't see the end result the way Alice could. She froze for a moment, her forehead furrowed, no doubt viewing her different choices of color arraignments.

"White would be better, I think." I wasn't going to go against Alice, white was fine with me. Anything was fine with me, money was something else entirely. I was wearing my ring; I was always afraid id drop it down a sink drain. Alice walked past me again, ruffling a few sheets of paper sitting on the bed. Names, numbers, places scrawled across it in her beautiful, prefect yet somehow messy writing. Forget hiring someone to do this all for her, Alice wanted to experience it all. I rolled over to steal a glimpse at the wedding dress, somewhere out side I thought I heard a wolf howl. It instantly made me think of Jake, I had no regrets. I hadn't lied when I told Jake I loved him, but it was different with him. The same way I love my mother, Alice, Esme and the other Cullans all differently. I wanted to see my friend happy, but I wasn't anywhere near willing to give up what I had. I just hoped that Jake wasn't going to try something stupid, and if I knew Jacob, I knew he'd try something. His voice rang in my head, about how he wasn't going to give up intill I'd changed. A little wave of guilt washed over me and I sighed, I had thought it better not to taunt Jacob by sending him an invitation. I didn't know if I even wanted him to come.

Alice, misinterpreting my sigh, looked up at me from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor. A notebook cracked open before her. She had moved on from table settings and was now talking something about thread counts in silk napkins. I opened my mouth to protest I didn't like the sound of that. Thread counts didn't exist in my bargain deal bed sheets, forget about my napkins.

"Bella, your mother's just arrived at Charlie's. Your free from torture." She cut me off, distracting me with her blinding smile.

"Alice-" I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful, I was far from it. But, in my upbringing of discounted sales racks I felt awkward with so much money going towards my cause.

"He's coming up the driveway." She didn't need to clarify whom. I leapt off the bed to meet him downstairs. When I got there, he was driving his "special occasion car." He leaned over to open my door. I got in relived, to not think of wedding decisions.

"Hello." He greeted me a small smile escaping. "How bad was it?" he seemed amused and I grimaced.

"Alice is planning our _napkins_." I informed him as he sped the car in a circle to drive to Charlie's.

"Napkins can be very important." He was looking at my ring, I reached over and took his hand. His icy skin making the fine hairs on my arm stand up.

"I don't care about my napkins." my minding drifted, thinking of something more dangerous than mismatched place settings.I turned back to look at the road in time to see a huge unnatural wolf standing in the center of the road. Our car hurtling towards it, it's eyes somehow fixed on me from the great distance. Looking at me, as he waited for the car to hit him.


	2. known and unknown

**Hey guys, I was really happy about the response I got from the first post. I know it was short, but if I keep them that way, I can post more often. Thank-you to everyone, who reviewed, I really appreciated it. If you'd like reviews yourself, then a way to guarantee that is to post a review. I take specific time to check out the fanfics of people who took the time to review mine...The exception to that is if I don't know the book/movie that your fic originated from then I cant really review. Okay, I'll shut up now... Here's chapter two.**

Edward swerved around the Wolf. The sheets of rain didn't matter: I knew that wolf. The way it was way too big to be something from nature. The way it's fur was incredibly long, _unnaturally_ long. Next to me, Edward looked furious. I shoved my door open, tripping in my hurry to get out. A vicious, terrifying snarl emitted from behind me.

"Jake?" I called; the Wolf took a step back and ran into the woods. "Jacob!" I turned to face Edward, "W_hat, _was that about?" I demanded. Edward wasn't looking at me, his eyes calmly scanned over the surrounding trees. He was looking at something I couldn't see, hearing something I couldn't hear. Why wasn't Jake behind the boundary line? I guess it didn't matter anymore, as soon as I was married the pact would be broken anyway. It still didn't explain why would he want to be in this part of town. Why would he want to drag up so many memories, and see the reminder that he lost? Could he really bare to see me hold hands with Edward around town, to hear people gossiping about us?

"Please, get in the car." he said his voice even, I saw something flash over his face, something I couldn't place. However, I didn't miss the way he stepped closer to me, his body shielding. I looked to the trees again, expecting Jake to walk back out, wearing dirty cut-off jeans. Did I want to see Jacob? I knew it would only complicate things.

"Why is Jake over the boundary line?"

"Bella, love, _please_." I tore my eyes away from the woods. He wasn't telling me something, and I was mad. Jacob Black hadn't just been strolling through the neighborhood. I got into the car, being sure to put my seatbelt on. Not that I'd really need one, not with Edward in the car, but to make myself feel better. We drove even faster than before, through the blur of trees I could see a whirl of dark figures, running, their massive shoulders moving rhythmically as they bounded over fallen trees. They were pacing the car.

"He is right, you do still have time." A wave washed over me. Is that what Jake had been thinking?

"He isn't you." I murmured, turning my ring as it glinted off the interior lights that hadn't yet had time to fully shut off. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, his eyes were suddenly focused on me.

"We can wait, if it is what you really want."

"What I really want is you, when will you finally accept that without doubt?" I lay my head on his shoulder, my heart beginning to beat faster as he continued to not look at the road.

"I don't want you to regret this." He said, throwing an arm around me, his hand raking through my wet hair. He dragged my long bangs out of my eyes.

"The only regret I could have, would be if I was stupid enough to not be with you." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I mean it, you're stuck with me." he finally looked at the road. We'd had this conversation before.

"Not being with me is very possibly the smartest thing you could do." His voice was low

"And the most painful." I whispered living without him would be my own personal hell brought back.

When we pulled up to the drive way my mother was already at the door.

"Isabella Swan!" she called as if I was in trouble "get over here and hug me!" I could see that her eyes were already swimming.

"Aw, mom, come on, don't cry." I told her prying myself from her iron grasp. I was glad that I didn't have to introduce her to Edward.

"It's lovely to see you again Rene." He said standing beside me. My mother beamed at me, as if politeness was a lost trait among teenage boys. It was slightly awkward then. "There are several things I'd like to discuss with the both of you, I was wondering if perhaps you'd be up to dinner? My treat, naturally." Charlie and my mother, eating dinner together? This was something I was unsure of, I didn't know if it was possible to keep them in the same room for so long with out imploding. At home in phoenix, dinner was out of the box. While doing homework, while my mother jabbed into a phone a TV showing some cheesy reality show in the background. My mother gave me what she thought was a secretive look, not seen by Edward. (It was.) She raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

"That would be wonderful, Edward." She said brightly, but Charlie seemed less thrilled. He frowned and amusement flitted across Edward's pale face. When we got to the restaurant, the idea of facing both my parents at once made me itch. It was the same restaurant we'd gone to after I'd been saved from the men following me in the ally. Waiters fussed over our table, looking at Edward as if trying to remember what movie he'd starred in. As always he didn't eat.

"I'd like to know how you feel about Bella and I moving to Alaska." He said his interest genuine, as if they actually got say, as if it would have any effect. My heart hammered, I tried to tell myself that the conversation couldn't possibly go wrong. Hadn't Edward consulted Alice?

"Bells your too young to be making that kind of decision, what is in Alaska for you?" Charlie said

"Charlie! _She's getting married_." My mother said, as if he may have forgotten

"Edward is in Alaska, college is in Alaska." I said quickly. He didn't approve, he was still mad for Edward leaving.

"I just don't think my daughter should go running off so young." He continued, anger welled up inside me. Hot tears began to build. Couldn't he understand anything? Couldn't he understand how much I loved Edward? Across the table a cold hand entwined with mine.

"I'm not running off!" I said a little too loudly, squeezing Edward's hand "_I'll be starting my life_." If only they knew how true that really was.

"I don't want you to feel as if I am taking Bella away from you." Edward interjected

"You _are_ taking my daughter away from me." Charlie said a little bit to forcibly, a couple of teenage girls I didn't recognize looked over at us, staring. A tear rolled down my face, my mother put an arm around my shoulder and swiped it away. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, hadn't Edward known that? Why did he have to try getting their approval? However, I knew if they didn't approve of me being with him, I'd always feel guilty.

"Why do you have to do this? Really Charlie, I can't believe you. I've never seen Bella so happy as when she's with Edward."

"I love Bella, Bella is my whole life and I know she and I would both feel better knowing you approved. Either way, I beg your pardon, it won't make a difference." I began to cry harder, how could I just abandon my parents? How could I leave my mother wondering what happened to me? Was I always going to feel guilty for leaving them? I regretted agreeing to the restaurant.

"Sweetheart I approve," she said quickly, sounding sincere "why don't we go to the bathroom to wash your face?" she offered, I wasn't sure if she realized that it would be leaving Edward and Charlie alone to chat. I looked to Edward,

"We will wait to eat in till you get back." He said giving me a small sad smile; compassion was in his tone. His hand brushed the side of my face, as I walked away with Rene.

"Say something," I pouted in the ladies room. I was allowing myself a bit of immaturity. "It's not the easiest thing on me either. Mom are you really okay with this?" I ripped a ribbon of toilet paper to blow my nose.

"Bella I can see how happy you make each other, what happened, happened nobody is perfect. I adore Edward I really do. I want you to do whatever is going to be best for you, do what makes you happy." She started fixing my hair.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course! Bella, I know you have a good head on your shoulders. I know that Charlie doesn't want to let you go or see you get hurt. The thing is you can't decide something like this based on his reaction. I trust you and I know Edward is a good person that happens to love you. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. "

"Your not normal mom." I choked a laugh back

"No, I guess your right. I'm not, just promise me you'll write."

"I promise. Mom I love you."

"Bell I love you." She said tugging me out of the bathroom and back to the table. Relief was swirling around me. If my mother didn't hate me for leaving then I would feel better about leaving her.

Back at the table, I looked at Charlie he looked ready to explode. I wondered what Edward had said to him while we were gone. When our food came, Rene switched topics to chat about wedding plans. I don't think I'd seen my mother this happy in a long time.

"So were you thinking of anywhere special to honeymoon?" Rene asked as I went a darker red then the Heinz ketchup bottle, as if it was something normal to ask your daughter. A saw a smile flutter across Edward's face.

"That's it, I don't approve of this. I'm sorry Bella, but I remember what he's done to you. I remember the way you could hardly bare to get up in the morning. You're throwing your life away." I felt as if I had been slapped.

"I want to go home." I announced my voice hitching.

"Good, you need to come home. You need to think about this."

"When I said 'home' I wasn't thinking of your house! Home is with Edward, that's the way it's been, but you wouldn't have noticed." Half the restaurant was looking at us now. Charlie looked stung by my words. Edward turned to look at the staring people; they quickly busied themselves, and averted their eyes.

"Check please." My mother called to the nearest passing waiter.

"Perhaps a restaurant wasn't the best place." Murmured Edward, so only I heard him. I loudly sniffed back a fresh wave of tears, very ladylike. Charlie stormed off driving away in his own car. The whole way to the parking lot Edward was apologizing. With Rene walking beside me the whole time, insisting he hadn't done anything wrong. Once in the car, I pressed my forehead to the cold window, you could see the stars in Forks. It wasn't like Phoenix, there weren't any big lights to drown them out.

"Bella, I had no idea, believe me." he really sounded like he meant it. "Alice saw Charlie trying to make amends. I must have said something wrong, he must have changed his mind." The last thing I wanted was to fight with Edward. As my voice leveled out, and the tears stopped I told him what my mother had said in the bathroom. He only nodded, listening intently, as if confirming that she really was supportive.

"He said I'm throwing my life away." My voice was barley a whisper.

"He thinks I won't support you. He thinks I'll leave." As he said it, his eyes widened. I followed his gaze, there was bend in the road. I couldn't see ahead, next to me Edward gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought it might break. As we came to the driveway of the Cullen's house, the whole car was bathed with bright flashing lights. Police cars and an ambulance were frantic on the side of the road. I could see a boy, maybe 15 being strapped onto a stretcher. Through the rain, I saw see the blood that was soaking the white road lines. My stomach clenched something ice cold slid down my back.

"Is that?"

"It's Seth Clearwater." I jumped out of the car already running, just in time to see a small gray wolf bound deeper into the woods.

**Guys, just to let you know. The more reviews I get, the faster I try to get a new chapter done. I am extremely busy so please be patient, new chapters may become a weekend only thing. I have several papers and a HUGE project due this week... Sorry but me getting though school comes first. **


End file.
